Another Beginning
by Mefubool
Summary: “Y’know, being an ass won’t get you any respect around here.” Said Axel. The blonde stopped and turned around slightly. Axel looked over his shoulder and a grinned with his teeth showing. They were white and slightly crooked. The emeralds were shining.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first time writing a story on here. Be nice. I'm actually excited about this story because I have so many ideas for it. Chapter one is kinda blah, because I have to explain the new school and characters and things like that, but I'm working on chapter two and its going great.

There will be smut later in the chapters, and trust me I love smut so there will be some good stuff in there. HahaXD

Well I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

Another city, another school, another life.

_Great! _Thought Roxas. _Just what I need, another new school. This means new assholes. _Roxas grumbled to himself while on his way to his new school, Oblivion High.

Roxas' mom was obsessed with moving. They once lived in a house for a week, then she got tired of it and they moved once more. It all started after Roxas' mom and dad split up. He guessed it was a hobby of hers' that kept her mind off of the divorce. He wasn't too fond of it. Roxas had no friends, not one. Well it was more like he never stayed at one school long enough to befriend anyone. Oh but did bullies love him. Bullies were attracted to him like flies. He never knew why though. I mean he was cute. Cerulean blue eyes, dirty blonde hair that was spiked in all directions, he even had soft porcelain skin. Not like most guys. He guessed it was because he looked too much like a girl. He just gets to the school and the first couple of days, BAM! He's getting punched in the stomach or getting a black eye. He hated it, he didn't want friends they would just forget about him anyway since he would be moving in a month or so. He decided that this time he is going to fight back however and be an ass just like them to get respect.

The bus moved to a stop. Roxas head snapped up.

_Not my stop._ Roxas thought. _Why did I have to take the city bus?_ He looked around at the others sitting on the bus. One man was constantly yelling in his phone. Another man was cooing sweet nonsense into one women's ear beside him while she giggled. Roxas smirked. Another woman was trying to shush her kids that would not shut up.

One of the men that got on the bus sat down beside Roxas and pulled out his phone. He started to dial numbers.

"Hey baby." Said the man quietly and seductively.

"How about you let me top for a change tonight?" He tried to speak low, but that didn't stop Roxas from hearing. Roxas' eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth to prevent from laughing.

"Mmmph!" Roxas couldn't help it, it was just too funny. He busted out laughing with everyone turning to look over at him like he was crazy. Roxas looked around still chuckling.

"Ahem…" Coughed Roxas slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He looked over at the man beside him. His face was light pink and he looked shocked.

"Excuse me!" He whispered while rushing to a seat near the back to isolate himself from everyone. Roxas just smirked.

"…..Fag." Said Roxas under his breath. Roxas never liked homosexuals. He never had any bad experience with them; they just freaked him out for some reason. They were quite amusing though.

Roxas looked out of the window. He was almost at the school. He could see "OBLIVION HIGH" in bright blue letters on the front of the school. Roxas sighed as he got up and started to walk to the front towards the door. The bus came to a halt. The door's opened and Roxas slowly went down the steps. The door's closed while making a loud slam which made Roxas jump and gasp. A couple of girls that had walked by at the moment started giggling.

"What a freak..." Whispered the girl with the hair that looked like it had been attacked by a rabid raccoon.

"Yea, great way to start off new." Scoffed the other one.

_Are those antennas on that chicks head? _Roxas questioned.

"Yea and _I'm _the freak." Mumbled Roxas.

Roxas looked up to see that the whole school was blue and white. It was also the largest school he had ever been too. Roxas took a deep breath and began to walk. It's not like this was new, he's been doing it for six years for God's sake. He walked past several students that seemed to pay him no mind. He reached the front on the school, which felt like to him forever. He turned around and glanced at a group of guys. One has pink choppy hair and seemed way to girly. He even looked like one. The other one had short blonde hair with a beard and a mustache. He look liked a thirty year old, or so Roxas thought. The one that grabbed Roxas' attention the most was the freak with the eyebrows and jet black dreadlocks.

_Yep! Freak with the eyebrows is your new name. _Snickered Roxas. He started to stare at Roxas up and down and then he smirked. Roxas rolled his eyes.

_He we go again!_ He groaned inwardly. Roxas went through the doors of his brand new _wonderful _school.

Roxas kept walking. All eyes were on him, unfortunately, not like it was outside when all eyes were off him. The halls were filled with smirks and whispers, all towards him of course.

"Xaldin has new meat." Roxas heard someone say.

The bell rung for homeroom and everyone scattered. Roxas had no clue where the office was, so he kept walking straight at a fast pace.

"Uhmm..." Roxas hummed as he looked around scratching the back of his head.

Roxas was turning back around when pain shot through his body, he yelped lightly as he hit the lockers hard. He tried not to yell too loud for someone to hear because he already knew what was happing. Roxas slid his eyes open slowly. There stood the freaks from the front of the school smirking, enjoying themselves. The freak with the brows had him pinned against the locker. Go figure.

"Hey there." He smirked.

"…" Roxas said nothing. He began to look around and see if you could find someone to help him.

What's wrong, cat gotcha tongue?" He winked.

Roxas was thinking of a way to get out of his grasps.

_Ok just kick him in the balls and run._ Roxas considered.

_No...He's got Pinky and the Beard to back him up._

Roxas was on the verge of panicking.

"Don't think you're getting out of this."

Roxas sighed inwardly.

_I might as well go with what I planned in the first place. Act like an ass to get some respect around here. It's worth a shot._

"Heh, I have a question." Roxas said.

Freak with brows lifted his eyebrows which made Roxas start laughing.

"What the hell is up with your brows man?" Roxas laughed.

Pinky and Hairy's jaws went slack.

"What did you say you little fag?" The teen flared.

"I'm the fag?" Roxas scoffed.

"Aren't you referring to the pink one over there?"

"What?!" The man with the pink hair moved to punch Roxas which made Roxas flinch but Zigzag brows stopped him.

"Smart ass huh?"

"I know how to deal with this one Mar." He growled.

He shoved his forearm against Roxas' neck which made Roxas cough sharply and grab onto his arms.

"Sto-Ah!" He kept pushing into Roxas' throat harder, while the others have evil grins planted on their faces.

Roxas struggled to rip his arms away from his neck, but he just kept pushing harder and harder. Roxas had never had this happen before; no one has gone as far as to practically kill him! Roxas was so weak there was no way he could get out of this. He just made it harder on himself when he made that smart comment. His eyebrows aren't really that bad, why did he have to do it? Did he want to die? I mean yea the last six years have been tough and he hasn't had anyone to like him, heck his mom didn't like him. Maybe it was better if he got hurt enough to go to the hospital. Maybe that would make his mom know that he is always being bullied and they need to stop moving. Maybe she would actually pay attention to him for a change. Whatever, this shit hurt, he wouldn't be able to much more than this. He felt like his lungs were going to collapse. The older teen just kept on pressing harder and harder loving the sight of the small blonde squirming underneath his grasp. It made him feel good, powerful. Roxas body was on fire. Roxas wished he could scream, just a little. The question "Am I going to choke to death?" kept running through his head.

"Hey, hey now boys. Let's not get into _too_ much trouble on the first day, huh?" Said a unique voice.

Roxas opened his eyes slightly. He felt the man loosen his arm and drop from his neck. The sudden loss of pain made him gasp.

"Axel…" He growled.

"Come on Xaldin, do you really have to do this on the first day of school? Are you trying to prove how manly you are to the newbie's?"

"Hah! Like I need to prove anything to anybody. One look at me and you know not to mess with me." Yelled Xaldin.

Axel grinned. "Yea that's for sure. Just look at your brows."

Xaldin growled.

_Xaldin?_ Thought Roxas.

_Naw. I like Freak with the eyebrows better._

Xaldin brought his hand up this time and wrapped it against Roxas' neck.

"Agh!" Roxas groaned. The pain was back in just a matter of seconds. He felt like he was on fire. Tears ran down his cheek and he closed his eyes tightly shut.

"Hey!" Screamed Xaldin.

Roxas felt pressure leave his neck once again, like before the sudden loss of pain made him gasp and whimper. He opened his eyes to see the taller man's hand wrapped around Xaldin's wrist.

"Go." Axel demanded squeezing Xaldin's wrist tight.

Xaldin jerked his hand back and looked over at Roxas.

"Heh, you got lucky this time kid." He said with a devilish smile.

Roxas wiped a few tears away from his face.

Xaldin and the others walked off while Axel flicked them off. He turned back to Roxas who was rubbing his throat gently still in shock.

"Hey kid, you ok?"

Roxas frowned and nodded.

"Be careful with him. He's not too nice with others or with looks." Axel laughed.

Roxas kept stroking his throat whimpering when he would hit tender spots. Axel stopped laughing and stepped in front of Roxas while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"…Are you sure your ok kid?" His expression was soft.

Roxas flinched at the touch and looked up and examined the taller teen. He had the reddest hair Roxas' had ever seen. It was in spikes down his back. His eyes shown like green emeralds, anyone could get lost in them. And is that upside down teardrops under his eyes?

_That has to be permanent marker or something. _Roxas thought.

Axel noticed Roxas staring. He took his arm off his shoulder.

"The names Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said proudly making his hand look like a gun while bringing it up to the side of his head.

Roxas giggled, ignoring the leftover pain, not meaning to.

"Seriously? 'Got is memorized?'" He snorted.

Axel grinned big. "Yea kid! _Got it memorized?_" He joked.

Roxas kept laughing.

"There you go. You look better when you laugh."

Roxas stopped and frowned.

_I can't make friends this easily, it's not right. If I do it want be good, I'll just have to move again._ Roxas thought negatively. Roxas decided it was best if he just wouldn't make friends. He might be lonely but he doesn't need a guy with fake tattoos under his eyes to take up for him in his time of need. No one has ever done it before, they usually would see the kid get beaten up and ignore it or either cheer the asses on. Roxas never got help, not even adults would help. "It's just part of life son." One teacher quoted. Yea right, getting your ass kicked every time you get to a new school is defiantly part of life. But why was it so different form this guy, why did he help Roxas? Roxas didn't want friends, he was new, and why did this red head help him?

"Move. Now please." Roxas hissed.

Axel blinked. "What?" He asked confused.

"M-ove" Roxas made it sound like two syllables.

"_Got is memorized?_ Axel." Roxas said sharply.

Axel smirked liking how the blonde mocked him.

"Xaldin's gonna _love _you." Scoffed Axel as he moved.

"Asshole." Roxas mumbled and started to walk down the hall.

"Y'know, being an ass won't get you any respect around here." Said Axel.

The blonde stopped and turned around slightly. Axel looked over his shoulder and a grinned with his teeth showing. They were white and slightly crooked. The emeralds were shining.

"See ya." He smiled.

Roxas turned back around and started to walk again slowly in no hurry like before.

"Yea…"

* * *

**A/N: **I DO NOT LIKE XALDIN. Haha, I never have. He just gives me the creeps. Thats pretty much why I picked him as the "new asshole".

Haha, I like using Marluxia and Luxord as well. I love them two, but I just decided to make them jerks as well.

I plan to get chapter two up here soon, im still in the process of writing it, but It want take me long to update.

Well, I hope not....


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so Chapter 2 is longer than I planned it to be. I put some of Chapter 3 in here. Im about 1/4 into Chapter 3 right now, but it won't take me long to get it finished. Probably about a weeks time.

Well, I hope you enjoy:D

* * *

Roxas eventually found the front office. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Come in, come in!" exclaimed a sweet voice.

The woman had long silky brown hair. She was a beautiful woman, with rather large boobs. She was wearing a button up long sleeves t-shirt and black jeans. "I'm Mrs. Strife. It's good to finally meet you Roxas!" She smiled big.

"Hey…"Roxas began.

"Oh! I have your schedule right…" She tucked her hair behind her ears and scrambled through a pile of papers on her desk. "I'm not very organized, as you can tell." She giggled, still searching.

Roxas suppressed a fake smile. "Heh..."

"Ah! Here it is!" She said holding up a light blue packet. She noticed Roxas hadn't moved from the door. "Come here. You don't want to get hit by the door when someone comes in do you?" She motioned her hand for him to come closer. Roxas slowly walked towards her. She opened the packet and flipped to page 4. "Your map is here on page 4, and here is your schedule is right here." She handed him a piece of paper with a big grin on her face.

Roxas smiled then nodded and began to walk out of the room.

The door opened with a swift motion and hit Roxas right in the face. Roxas got an instant headache. "Ow..."Roxas moaned, rubbing his head. He looked up.

"Hey kid." Axel grinned. Roxas groaned and went around him quickly before Axel could get another word. He started down the hallway. Axel watched Roxas storm down the hallway.

"Poor Roxas…" Mrs. Strife began.

Axel turned back around.

"Hello there Axel!" She smiled.

"Hey Tifa." Axel nodded.

Tifa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What do you need?" She asked.

~.~

Roxas continued toward his classes. Homeroom had already ended and everyone was in first period. "Room 115…" Roxas mumbled as he tapped the paper trying to find his class. He walked further down the hall. "Ah!" He stood in front of two big white doors with "115" written on them. Roxas opened the door hesitantly debating whether he wanted to skip class or risk being in a class with Xaldin.

"Please find a seat and sit down Roxas." The man said pointing to a seat in the middle of the class.

_Does everyone know my name?_ Roxas thought, groaning in his head. Roxas looked at the man. He had long blonde hair that parted in the middle. He had a rather large nose and small eyes. He had a long white lab coat on that went to his ankles. _Where are we? A laboratory?_ Roxas joked. Roxas walked to his sit and sat down slowly.

"Ok everyone!" The teacher said while he clapped his hands together once. "I am Vexen I don't like to bother with last names. The whole respect thing is stupid, it's not like you're going to give it to me anyways." He scoffed, while some students snickered. Roxas just rolled his eyes. _One of _those _teachers._ "This is Chemistry!" He threw his hands up in the air. "It is the most important thing you will EVER learn in your pathetic lives!" He chanted dramatically.

"Yea right" Someone protested.

"It is!" Vexen said with a big smile on his face.

The rest of the class period, rather than starting on the first chapter as soon as possible, they were debating on "why is chemistry so important?" and "why it's more important than any other subject's in school." Roxas completely ignored the whole discussion. Instead he rested his chin on his hand and stared outside the entire time. He thought chemistry was pointless, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell Looney toon that.

~.~

The bell finally rang for break time. Roxas had never had a break right after first period; he thought it was a little strange and not too great. He was worried that Xaldin was going to hunt him down so he decided he was going to hide out in the closest bathroom he could find.

He began to look around for a bathroom. He walked quickly towards the west wing since he thought that it was a possibility his next class was down that way and there had to be a bathroom. The closer the better.

He shoved through quite a few people hearing some colorful words as he did so. He finally reached the guys bathroom and he ran inside. There didn't seem to be anyone inside. Roxas thanked God. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Out of all the schools he had been no one has ever been so aggressive with him the first day, or any day at that. No one ever tried to practically kill him. He actually wanted to move away as soon as possible this time.

He went into the only stall that was in the bathroom and stayed there. He climbed onto of the toilet bringing his feet up to his chin and sighed. Whenever someone came in he would hold his breath so no one could hear him breathing. No one had threatened him, or hurt him like Xaldin had. Roxas was scared.

It felt like hours before the first bell rang. He jumped down and brushed himself off. He grabbed his things and headed outside. He looked around, only a few people were in the hallway. They didn't seem to notice him. Roxas walked toward his next class, US History.

"Hey kid! How's your head?" Axel yelled coming down the hall behind Roxas throwing his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. Roxas jumped a little.

"What ARE you doing?!" Roxas hissed.

Axel crouched down so he was level with Roxas and pointed.

"Get off!" The annoyed blonde growled.

"Look." Axel smirked.

Roxas turned his head in the direction Axel was pointing. There stood Xaldin and his gang growling and snickering at Roxas. "Oh no..." Roxas wasn't feeling too comfortable with Xaldin looking at him like he was something to eat.

"Don't worry, when you're around me kid, you won't get bothered." He grinned, turning his face towards Roxas'. He was only a couple of inches away, but it didn't seem to bother him.

Roxas could smell cinnamon on his breath when he talked. It smelt so good. The spicy, yet sweet scent lingering on the tip of Axels'tounge. It reminded him of a forest fire. The spicy aroma was what pulled Roxas in. It was like he could smell the danger behind the incredible smell. He could almost taste the fire within. It was amazing.

Without realizing it Roxas let his eyes flutter closed and leaned closer to Axels' face. He continued to breathe in the pleasant smell. Axel stared at Roxas, watching his soft pink lips twitch and content expression on his face, noticing what the blonde was doing. His eyes widened just a little. He stood back up so he was at his own level again. Roxas frowned at the lack of smell. He opened his eyes slowly, and then quickly widened them. He just realized what he had done. Axel decided it would be best just to let it go. Roxas instantly became very nervous.

_What was I doing?!_ He yelled inwardly. _Sniffing his breath?! He probably thinks I'm some kind of freak._

…_really what _was _I doing?_

"So kid, you never told me your name." Axel stated walking making Roxas walk as well.

Roxas snapped back to reality. "Umm, it's Roxas." He said with a grim look on his face. _Why is this guy so nice? I was just sniffing his breath for God's sake._ Roxas was annoyed.

"Just Roxas? No cool catch phrase?" He smiled.

"Ok, its Roxas. Got it memorized?" He joked.

"Sorry kid, but that's my line." Roxas stuck his tongue out.

Axel chuckled. He began to examine the small frame. _He looks like a girl… _Axel thought.

_Baby face, huge blue eyes, soft skin, soft, pink plump lips, and thick, long eyelashes that flutter every time he blinks. Also a small petite figure. Not like any guy I've meet. I wonder if he is actually a girl…wouldn't surprise me._

Roxas felt Axel staring at him. It sent chills down his spine. He didn't like the feeling of being watched. "What?" He asked.

Axel look into the blonde's big blue orbs trying to put what Roxas just said into his brain so he could respond. _Why am I thinking so hard about this kid?_ Axel tried to remain cool. "Nothing, hey um…what class do you have next?" Axel questioned.

"US History."

"Mind if I walk you to your class."

Roxas frowned. "Um sure?"

"Good because that's my next class." Axel smiled.

"Really?" Roxas asked a little surprised.

"Yep." Axel said smiling back.

"Oh. That's cool."

Axel smirked.

~.~

The two walked to class the rest of the time in silence. They would glance at each other every few moments. Roxas would stare at Axel and when he saw him turn his head slightly his way he would turn his head back and would focus straight ahead. Axel would do the same every time he saw Roxas turn his head his way. _No one has ever been this nice to me before..._Roxas thought to himself.

"He we are." Axel said invading Roxas' thoughts.

The tardy bell rang when they entered the classroom. Everyone was going to their seats. Roxas and Axel headed towards the back of the room. Roxas spotted two seats beside each other. He turned and looked at Axel. Axel smiled a toothy grin. Roxas sat down while Axel followed and sat in the seat beside him. The blonde shifted in his seat awkwardly. Axel leaned back and rested his feet on the back of the desk in front of him. Roxas wished he could be as relaxed as Axel. The teacher finally entered the room ten minutes after it was time to start. He has short blonde hair that had spikes going in different directions. He had a navy blue collared shirt on with khaki pants. He looked like a jerk; he had a grim look on his face.

"Open to page 15. I'm Mr. Strife." He said blankly.

_Mr. Strife? That can't be that woman in the office's husband. She's too nice and peppy…_

Roxas kept staring trying to debate if it could be possible or not.

"Hey!" Axel whispered.

Roxas turned his head around to look at Axel. "Huh?"

"Why are you checking out Mr. Strife?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"I'm not!" Roxas whispered back defensively.

"Well you sure are looking at him hard."

"His name is Strife; it just kinda made me wonder if he is related to the lady in the office."

Axel nodded. "Ohhh. Yep they sure are. Their hitched."

"They're so different though…"

"Haven't you ever heard of 'opposites attract'?" Axel asked.

"Well...yea."

"Then what's the problem?"

Roxas ignored that and turned his head back around. Mr. Strife was walking down the aisle towards Roxas. Everyone was watching Roxas, smirking. The small teen began to panic a little.

"Do you and Axel have something to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Strife said with a frown.

"Uh-m..."Roxas stuttered.

"We were just talking about how great a teacher you are Mr. Strife." Axel said with a big smile planted on his face. Some of the female students giggled, while most of the guys just scoffed.

He turned his head towards Axel. "Shut up Axel." Mr. Strife snapped.

Axel ignored him.

"I was speaking to Roxas." He turned back to Roxas.

"No, I don't have anything to share." Roxas said softly.

"I'm sure you don't. This isn't a very good way to start your first day Roxas." Mr. Strife stated.

"I know…sorry sir." Roxas mumbled.

Mr. Strife nodded and walked back to the front; he sat down in his seat and started back on the lesson. Roxas heard Axel chuckling. He didn't dare turn his head to make eye contact. Roxas and Axel ended up paying attention to the lesson the rest of the time until it was time to go to third period. When the bell rang Axel got out of his seat quickly and headed out the door. Axel was standing outside of the door waiting for Roxas.

"What lunch do you have?" Axel asked taking Roxas' packet out of his book bag. He found the slip of white paper with Roxas' schedule on it. "Lunch…2." His eyebrows pulled together.

"What?" Asked Roxas.

"I have lunch 1…"

"No!" Roxas said shocked.

"What if Xaldin has lunch with me? What if that bastard hunts me down and finds me?! You keep me safe!" Roxas screamed panicking. When he realized what he just said, his cheeks began to turn light pink.

"Hey…" Axel put his hand on Roxas' blonde locks and began to ruffle them.

"Don't worry; I have friends I can tell to watch your back." Axel said taking his hand off of the smaller teen's head. Roxas didn't like the loss of warmth, but he looked at Axel and smiled gently. "Come on, I'll walk you to your next class." Axel gave the packet back to Roxas. Roxas looked for his next class.

"Art." He said with a smile.

"You like art huh?" Axel asked walking with Roxas.

"Yep. It's my favorite class."

"That's good, art's important. It's the only subject worth learning."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

They finally reached the art room; Roxas' face had a sad expression which Axel seemed to notice. "Hey Rox don't worry about it. You'll be fine. Like I said my buds will look after you." Axel said gently. Roxas was surprised by the nickname he got from Axel. He smiled just a little for Axel to see he was ok. "There you go."

"Well I'll see ya later. You'll be fine!" Axel jogged down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Roxas stood there and watched the taller teen until he disappeared. Roxas never noticed how small the guy was. He wondered if the teen even ate.

"Bye…"

~.~

Roxas walked into art looking at the others in the room. Everyone was grabbing a piece of paper out of a black box at what seemed to be the teacher's desk. Roxas went and picked up a sheet as well and went towards he back to sit down. The teacher had her back turned towards to the students working on some kind of painting when Roxas walked in so he couldn't tell what she looked like. All he could make out was that she had short black hair with a green headband that tied behind her head and had leftover strings that went down to her mid back. She was wearing a short sleeve black dress that had a huge green belt around her waist. Her shoes were green converses. Roxas began to like this woman. She seemed pretty cool compared to his past art teachers.

"Hello everyone!" Came a childish voice as she turned around with a big smile. She had white paint on the right side of her cheek "I'm Yuffie!" She had a cute baby face and big brown eyes. She looked about seventeen.

Some students giggled.

"You have paint on your face!" Someone yelled.

"Opps!" She laughed and went to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. She wiped the paint off and rushed back towards the front of the class. "Ok, now that I'm all clean, welcome to Art!" She said spinning all the way around on one foot once. "Since I told you my name I am going to go around the room and I want you guys to tell me yours. Also! I want you to tell me something interesting about yourselves!"

_Oh no…_Roxas thought. Roxas never like being in front of a crowd. When he was six years old his first grade class did a musical. He was the best singer in his class, so of course he was chosen to do all the male solo parts. He didn't care much about it until he got up in front of the whole school and was about to sing. He froze in fright, every muscle in his body locked into place when he scanned over the large crowd. He began to cry and wouldn't move from where he was standing. The music teacher had to pick him up and escort him out of the gymnasium. Since then Roxas never wanted to be in the spotlight. If he was he would stutter or not say anything at all. He would just stand there not moving until someone made him.

Yuffie had already started asking the students names by the time Roxas was paying attention again.

"Ok, next!" She said pointing to a boy with a mullet or something. It wasn't normal. He had green eyes that shown really bright. It was if they were smiling. He was wearing some sort of band-t and tight black jeans.

_What the hell kinda hair style is that? _Roxas thought about to bust out in laughter.

"I'm Demyx!" He jumped up smiling a row of perfect white teeth. He pointed his thumb to his chest and grinned even bigger. "I'm a musician!"

_Go figure. _Roxas scoffed internally.

"Wow! That's awesome Demyx!" Yuffie seemed very impressed.

Demyx was very proud of himself, and boy did it show. He sat back down, his perfect teeth still showing.

"You!" She said pointing to the next student. She was only a couple away from Roxas. Roxas was thinking of an excuse to get out it of this stupid name thing. _I could say I'm sick and can hardly talk or just run to the bathroom…_

"Your turn sir." She said pointing to Roxas.

All eyes were on him. Roxas froze and remained still. _Maybe she'll think I'm deaf!_

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" She started waving her hands in front of Roxas' face.

Roxas looked up at her shaking his head as if to say 'no'.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad! Just stand up and tell us your name. We don't want to have to refer you as _nobody_ do we?" She giggled.

Roxas slowly scooted his chair back and stood up. Everyone was waiting for him to say something. "I...I'm Ro-xas." He said, the blood running up to his face making him feel hot. He saw Demyx's eyes light up and his face pull into a huge grin. _What the hell?_

"And what's something interesting about you Roxas?" She added.

"I'm…n-new here?" He said, practically asking.

"You're new? That's wonderful! How do you like it here at Oblivion High so far?" She asked happily.

"U-uhm..." Roxas really didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Yuffie cant you tell he doesn't like speaking in front of people?" Demyx interrupted. Roxas looked at Demyx. The dirty blonde winked at Roxas.

"Uhh?" Roxas wondered why mullet man was taking up for him, not that he wasn't grateful, but why was he winking at him?

"What?" Yuffie looked at Demyx and the back at Roxas. His face was pleading and blood red. "Oh! Ok then, very well." She went on to the girl sitting beside Roxas. Roxas glanced at Demyx. He was staring right at him, the pearly whites showing big.

_Well that's not freaky at all…_Roxas thought sarcastically. Demyx never took his eyes off of Roxas. Roxas would glance over at him; Demyx's smile would only get wider. His eyes were gleaming with joy. The bell finally rang for lunch 2 and everyone jumped up and head towards the door.

"Ok everyone, when we get back I will tell you what we are going to do with the sheet of paper you got at the first of class!" Yuffie yelled over the students who were already running out of the classroom. Roxas walked out of the classroom and shrieked when someone jumped on him and threw their arm around his shoulder. Roxas looked up to find none other than Demyx standing there smiling widely.

"Hey there Roxas!" He said.

"Uhh, hi?"

"I'm Demyx!" He said proudly.

"I…know." Roxas frowned.

"Oh ok. I thought maybe you forgot!" He laughed. Roxas didn't join in on the laughter, this guy was too weird.

"So, um why were you staring at me the whole time during class…?" Roxas asked wanting an explanation.

"Didn't Axel tell you? I'm your back up from now on during lunch and third period!" He was as happy as can be.

Roxas eyes widen. "_You're _the friend that is supposed to keep me safe from Xaldin?"

"Yep! I sure am! That guy is such a freak; his eyebrows scare the crap out of me! I mean their soooo big and zigzag, one time…" Roxas began to think to drown out all of Demyx's talking.

_This guy is suppose to help me? He so weird and hyper. How is this guy supposed to scare Xaldin away?_ Roxas complained._ I was expecting someone stronger and bigger or someone that had the brains to even know what's going on! Well Axel is no bigger than a tooth pick so I guess it doesn't matter what size Demyx is but seriously Axel _has _a damn brain!_ Roxas groaned internally._ Axel, what _have _you gotten me in too? _Roxas growled out loud. Demyx didn't seem to notice he was still talking a hundred miles per hour.

Demyx stopped. "So Roxy, ready for lunch?" His arm was still around Roxas' shoulder. Roxas didn't seem to like his new nickname that much. It just wasn't the same as Axel giving him one for some reason.

"Yea, sure Demyx." Roxas said gritting his teeth.

"Great! Let's go!" Demyx said taking his arm off of Roxas' shoulder and pushing him down towards the cafeteria.

"Axel…" Roxas growled under his breath.

* * *

**A/N:** So, was it good? I hope Cleon fans don't give me any hate mail. I wanted Cloud and Tifa married b/c it will play a part in the story, well maybe not...I don't know yet. This is yaoi after all. Teehee. Oh well, please leave reviews;D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:D I actually got it finished in time, I didn't think I was going too. Chapter 4 is going to be delayed. I like to update weekly but this weekend is AZ and I'm adding final touches to my cosplay's so I will be busy and next Monday I am going to be like dead tired D: Also I haven't even started typing Chapter 4 so yea...-_-' I do promise you though, There will be Slight Lemon;D! So yea, hopefully that will make up for it being late.

I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

The cafeteria was full when Roxas and Demyx walked in. Most of the students were walking around talking to their friends. Others were waiting in line to eat. It was like every other school, when someone passed someone else they start cussing or start throwing playful punches. And of course the lunch lady's would start yelling at them and tell them to get in the back of the line.

"Lunch 2 has the most students, and is the shortest lunch of them all." Demyx stated.

"Huh?" Roxas wasn't paying attention he was looking around for any sight of Xaldin.

"Everyone hates this lunch. Some people can't even eat!" Demyx said annoyed.

"Oh…"Roxas could care less.

"Well, let's get in line so we can eat! The longer we wait the less time we get to chow down!" Demyx started pushing Roxas towards the long line.

~.~

It took Roxas and Demyx over ten minutes to get through the line. The food didn't even look good.

"Ugh." Roxas said disgusted.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Demyx said with a piece of chicken hanging out of his mouth. "So where shall we sit?" He said in between bites.

"Uh…" Roxas began.

"There!" Demyx shouted swallowing the rest of the chicken. He was pointing at a table near the windows were a guy with slate colored hair was sitting. He was sitting by himself reading a book. Demyx started to run towards him. "Hey Zexion!" He yelled. "Excuuuuse me!" He said while pushing through a crowd of people. The slate haired teen looked up from his novel and watched Demyx push through everyone to get to him. "Hey Zexion!" Demyx said out of breath slamming his food tray on the table. Zexion looked at Demyx with a blank expression.

"Demyx." He nodded.

"Hey man, how was your summer?"

"Fine, yours?"

"Mine was awesome! I actually got to be a replacement in this band called KZ-62. I got to be lead guitar! They loved me!" Demyx smiled an open mouth smile. Roxas made his way over to Demyx and Zexion. He stopped when he saw the teen sitting down give him a strange look. _What's with this guy?_ Roxas thought.

"Oh! Zexion, this is Roxy…Roxy, Zexion." Demyx introduced.

"Roxas." Roxas corrected sitting down not taking his eyes off Zexion. Zexion blinked and turned to Demyx confused.

"Oh yea, I'm looking after Roxy for Axel." Demyx told Zexion.

"Let me guess, Xaldin."

"How'd you know?!" Demyx asked overly shocked.

"Isn't obvious?" Asked Zexion raising an eyebrow. Roxas didn't feel like listening to Demyx argue with Zexion about how obvious he is. _Demyx is pretty obvious._ Roxas thought aggravated. Roxas was looking around making sure he saw no sign of Xaldin and his eyebrows.

"He has this lunch." Roxas snapped his head around towards Zexion giving him his full attention.

"What?" Roxas asked.

Zexion smirked. "Xaldin, he's in this lunch."

"What?!" Demyx yelled looking at Zexion. "Really?!"

Zexion just nodded.

"Where?!" Demyx began to look around frantically.

Zexion focused on the entrance at the door. "Ah, perfect timing. There, he just walked in" Zexion pointed towards the door of the cafeteria. Roxas turned his head to look at the entrance and sure enough there was Xaldin standing there scanning the cafeteria. The other two were no were to be spotted. Demyx sat down to prevent Xaldin from seeing him. Zexion was watching him closely. Roxas turned around and stared at Zexion. Zexion slowly turned his focus towards Roxas.

"He's coming this way, he spotted you." Zexion's voice was low. Demyx face grew serious. Roxas was kind of surprised.

"Roxas…" Demyx warned. Suddenly Roxas felt a hot and heavy pressure grip his shoulder.

"Hey…" Roxas felt Xaldin breathe in his ear. His breath was hot and moist; it was assaulting the sensitive skin underneath Roxas' ear. Xaldin was breathing hard; the blonde's ears were ringing. Roxas was disgusted; he hated Xaldin being this close to him. His whole body was tensed. Demyx stood up his face was turned into a frown. Xaldin stood up and looked at Demyx. Roxas was thankful the moist aroma was gone from his skin.

"Let me guess the red headed fag told you to look after Blondie here, am I right?" Xaldin said with a smirk. He tightened his grip on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas winced at the sudden pain. Demyx started to growl.

"Hello Xaldin." Zexion thought it was best to distract Demyx so he wouldn't do something stupid. "How was your summer?" He was smiling, his hands were closed together and he had his chin resting on the back of them casually with his elbows on the table. Xaldin turned his attention to Zexion.

"Well if it isn't the smart ass bookworm." Zexion kept smiling. Xaldin's grinned grew wider as he squeezed Roxas shoulder as hard as he could. Pain shot through Roxas body, it burned. He could already feel his shoulder bruising. Xaldin was clawing past Roxas' short sleeves into his porcelain skin. Roxas shut his eyes tight, biting his bottom lip trying to withstand the bolt of pain coursing through him. He could feel the oozing red liquid bleeding through his shirt. Xaldin looked down and saw the liquid seeping through. It pleased him, his eyes turned wild. He wanted more, he wanted to hear the blonde to scream and plead for him to let go. He began to dig harder and harder into the sensitive, soft flesh. Hot, fresh tears stung Roxas' rosy cheeks as he began to weep quietly. Xaldin loved every moment of the smaller teen letting out small whimpers and pleas, it made him want to continue his torture.

"How does it feel?" Xaldin breathed in Roxas' ear still tearing through his skin. "Does it sting?" He licked behind Roxas' ear, leaving a wet stream of saliva. Roxas whole body shivered and locked into place. He could feel the cold air hit his skin where Xaldin had licked. Roxas felt as if he was going to puke.

"Stop…" Roxas whimpered more tears coming out.

Xaldin smirked. "Say please." Demyx growled a low growl that came from deep inside his stomach. His hands were balled into a tight fist; he was clawing into his own flesh with his finger nails. Zexion had already closed his book and was staring at Xaldin blankly.

"Pl…ease." Roxas choked back a sob. Xaldin chuckled while clawing even deeper. Roxas' sleeve was already red with the oozing liquid. Roxas gasp and bit his lip harder.

Zexion stood up. "Now, now Xaldin, can't we resolve this in a better way rather than ripping Roxas' damn arm off?" Roxas winced when he felt the claws leave his shoulder. Xaldin looked at Zexion. Zexion could see the wildness in Xaldin's eyes. "What is wrong with you?" Zexion whispered. Demyx never changed his position. He still had his hands balled into fists. He knew if he moved to punch Xaldin then and there, Zexion would stop him. Zexion never liked violence he thought it was pointless and immature, yet he's always the one to egg others on. "See now isn't this better? Now if sit do-"Zexion was cut of Xaldin who threw his arm back and hit Zexion square in the nose. Roxas gasped when he heard a crack come from Zexion's nose. He saw Zexion stumble back and fall to the ground with a loud groan. Everyone in the cafeteria had become quiet and was awe at the moment. Blood trickled out from Zexion nose; it was already purple from the break. Demyx eyes were wide with shock; his jaw had felt completely slack. Xaldin shook his hand from the slight pain. He turned to look at Demyx. Demyx looked at Xaldin filled with hatred. He hated him so much right now, more than before. He couldn't believe what he had just done to Zexion. He wanted to fucking kill the bastard.

"You bastard!" Demyx screamed. Roxas jumped up and went towards the windows to get away from Xaldin. Demyx didn't even prepare he ran right up to Xaldin and punched him as hard as he could in the side of his head. Xaldin's eyes shut as he stumbled backwards. Demyx followed him punching his nose, and kneeing him in the gut. Roxas winced every time he heard the crack and thuds from the punches and kicks. Roxas was a little surprised at Demyx fighting skills, Xaldin couldn't even get in a punch. The students standing by had their eyes glued on the fight. Most of the girls were screaming and complaining, while the guys were cheering for them to continue. _Why want anyone get some help?!_ Roxas thought in disbelief.

"Ack…" Demyx punched Xaldin in the gut multiple times. Spit came out of Xaldin's mouth and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Roxas looked over at Zexion who looked like he was about to pass out. He was laying there bleeding, breathing slowly, and watching Demyx and Xaldin fighting. Zexion tired to prevent this, he knew Demyx could fight, but he also knew Demyx gets tired easily. Demyx started to breathe heavily. His chest was moving in and out quickly. He stepped back a few steps trying to catch his breath. He began to wheeze. "What? Getting tired already?" Xaldin said in between breaths.

Demyx smirked. "Say's the one that hasn't even gotten in one punch yet!" Xaldin growled and charged towards Demyx. Demyx tried to move but Xaldin was moving too quick. "Oof!" Demyx bent over as Xaldin punched him furiously in the stomach. Demyx closed his eyes tight. Xaldin began to rotate his fist around feeling Demyx insides. Xaldin punched Demyx in the throat which made Demyx open his eyes wide, he started to choke. Demyx held onto his throat. Roxas knew that if you punch someone in the throat hard enough you could kill them. Roxas was scared, of course he can't interfere he would just get himself killed. Roxas thought about it for a second. _I'm being so selfish! I need to help Demyx. He helped me without even knowing me, and Zexion I know him even less and he tried to even help…_Roxas felt horrible, he felt sick on his stomach watching Demyx choke while Xaldin beat the shit out of him, also Zexion laying in the floor helplessly holding on to his throbbing nose.

"Hey!!" Roxas turned his head to see Axel standing at the door taking in his surroundings.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed. Axel saw Roxas standing near the windows. He was happy that Roxas was ok. "Axel help Demyx! He's choking!" Roxas yelled pointing at Demyx who was getting his ass beat, holding his throat. Axel ran through the cafeteria throwing chairs, and pushing tables out of his way. Xaldin stopped punching Demyx when he saw Axel running towards him. He noticed that Axel wasn't going to stop running anytime soon. He began to back up when Axel charged at him wrapping his long fingers around Xaldin's throat.

"Ugh..!" Axel shoved Xaldin all the way back, fingers wrapped tight until Xaldin hit the wall behind him, hard. It knocked the breath out of him. Axel squeezed harder and harder until Xaldin began to struggle. Finally Axel let go and punched Xaldin in the cheek as hard as he could, hearing his teeth crunch against his cheek. Axel stood back while he watched Xaldin moan as he slid down the wall. Blood was running down the side of his mouth even more now.

"Damn bastard..." Axel face was cringed. Xaldin looked at Axel. Axel eyes were fill we hate. "I hate you." Xaldin smirked.

"This was fun." Xaldin said smiling. Axel said nothing and turned to help Demyx. He was sitting on the floor looking up at Axel, he was still holding his throat, both of his eyes were black and his mullet was a mess, but he was smiling big.

"Hey man, what's up?" He said causally, back to his normal self.

Axel gave Demyx a soft smile and snorted. "Come on, get up you idiot." Axel held out his hand to Demyx. Demyx's smile only got bigger, showing off his perfect teeth that were covered in blood. Axel just shook his head and pulled Demyx up. Demyx brushed himself off as looked at Axel. "Thanks man." Axel grinned.

"No problem! Anything to help little Roxy over there." He said pointing at Roxas. Roxas eyes were sad. He couldn't believe they did this all for him. Demyx saw Zexion in the floor looking at him. Demyx jogged over to the window and kneeled beside Zexion putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Zex, you ok?" His voice was soft and sweet. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Demyx, just a broken nose, nothing a good doctor can't fix." He joked smirking.

Demyx smiled, sticking out his tongue while standing up. "Psh! If you don't need my sympathy than I'm just going to let you suffer and lay here with a broken nose!" The dirty blonde said winking.

Zexion shook his head and stretched his arm out. "Help me up." Demyx raised his eyebrow.

"Make me Zexy." He mocked. Zexion punched Demyx's leg. "Ow!" He grabbed his leg rubbing it. "Jerk." He pouted while grabbing Zexion's hand pulling him up. Zexion lost his balance on the way up. Demyx grabbed him so he wouldn't fall. Their chests were pressed firmly together and their faces were only a few inches away. Zexion's body was warm and inviting, it felt good to the taller male. Demyx looked at Zexion. His face was blank, but his eyes were slightly widened. He could smell the rust and iron on Demyx's breath from the blood. Demyx opened his mouth to apologize but couldn't. His face turned a little pink but not enough for Zexion to notice. "Zexion..." Demyx whispered softly. Zexion's lips twitched which Demyx seemed to notice.

"Uhm, Demyx. Could you please let me go?" He whispered low enough for only Demyx to hear.

"O...Oh! Yea, sorry man!" He let go of Zexion and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry…" His face turning a faint red.

"It's ok…" Zexion said reaching for his book. Demyx turned his focus on Axel who was looking at him shocked.

"Uh…" Axel scratched the back of his head. "I'm gonna go see if Roxas is ok…" Axel walked over to Roxas whose eyes were focused on Demyx and Zexion. Roxas looked up to find Axel towering over him. Axels' eyes were soft. His eyes were glued to Roxas shoulder were the stain had covered Roxas' whole right upper sleeve dark red. He reached out and pulled Roxas' sleeve up. Roxas' body tensed when he felt Axel run over the deep marks that had pierced his skin. Axels' touch tickled Roxas. Roxas relaxed looking at the seriousness in Axels' eyes while he examined the marks. "Roxas…I'm sorry." Axel stopped and looked into Roxas' eyes.

Roxas smiled gently. "I'm fine; it's just a couple of scratches. I'm not the one who got my ass kicked or a broken nose." Axel frowned.

"Demyx and Zexion are ok. It's you I'm worried about." He said the frown never disappearing. He turned his attention back to Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas scoffed. "Seriously Axel, I'm. Fine." Axel looked at Roxas and forced a smile.

"Ok…" He whispered. Roxas looked at Axel confused. _He's so gentle and he cares so much, I mean we just meet…_

"Hey! What do we do with him?" Demyx yelled pointing at Xaldin. Xaldin smirked and stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. "Ok? That works too." Demyx shrugged. "Should we like tell the principal or something…?" Demyx asked. He was right they should tell the principal.

"Naw, the lunch ladies will do that for us most likely." Axel said matter of fact.

Demyx smirked shoving his hands in his pocket. "Detention here we come!" He said rolling his eyes. The lunch room was cleared out by now; the bell had rung a few minutes ago and everyone had returned to their third period.

"I think we should get back to class." Zexion stated.

"Yea, come on Roxas." Axel said looking at him. Roxas nodded and turned to look at Demyx and Zexion.

"Thanks guys…" He smiled gently.

"No problem!" Demyx grinned, his teeth showing big. Zexion just smirked and nodded. "I'll see you in art Roxas!" Demyx yelled. Roxas nodded and smiled.

"Come on. I'll walk you back." Axel mumbled putting his hand on Roxas' back. They walked out of the cafeteria towards art.

~.~

Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Xaldin spent the rest of third period and fourth period in the principal's office. As for Zexion he was sent to the hospital to get his nose examined. Roxas didn't feel so bad about missing fourth period; he got to miss Geometry which was a plus for him. Demyx and Roxas planned on staying in art the rest of third period but Mrs. Strife called their classroom to tell them to come to the front office. Of course they knew what was going on when they saw the expression on Yuffie's face. When she told them that they needed to go to the principal's office Demyx's face lit up like a freaking light bulb. Roxas just frowned. Everyone started giggling and doing "ohhh's and ahhhh's" like they always do when someone was called to the office. Roxas was not too happy, not once has he ever been sent to the office. Demyx on the other hand was psyched. When they got there Axel was already sitting there lounged in the chair. Xaldin was put into another room, for their own safety.

Axel turned to look at Roxas and Demyx when they walked in. "Hey…" He grimaced when he saw Roxas look at him. "I'm sorry about all this."

Roxas suppressed smile. "Don't worry about it, its fine." He scratched the back of his head. "Heh, ya know I've never been sent to the principal's office before."

Axel frowned. Demyx on the other hand had already sat down. He looked like a little kid at Christmas he was so happy.

"Why are you so happy?" Roxas scoffed. Demyx turned to look at Roxas.

"I don't know. It's just like a rush or something." He grinned. Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"Well you know it isn't helping anything right?" Roxas said matter of fact. Demyx lifted an eyebrow.

"True, but it makes me feel good." He said shrugging. Roxas looked at Demyx dumfounded.

"Ok?" Roxas walked over to sit down beside Axel. He noticed that Axel stiffened when he did. "Seriously Axel, don't worry." He said patting his shoulder. "It's not like my mom pays attention anyway…" Roxas mumbled. Axel looked at Roxas with a blank expression. Just then the door opened and a man with long silver hair and skin that looked like it was baked in the tanning bed walked out.

"Hello I'm Principal Xemnas." He said in a deep voice. Roxas felt intimated, the guy gave him the creeps.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "We know man, duh." Xemnas turned his head towards Demyx.

"Did I saw I was talking to you Demyx?" He stated.

"Well no, but-"

"Exactly." Xemnas cut him off. "You're here enough anyways, I'm glad you know who I am, If you didn't I would be worried. Not that I'm not already." He chuckled coldly. Axel smirked. Demyx just pouted.

Xemnas turned towards Roxas. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Roxas. It's good to have you here at Oblivion High. How do you like it so far?" Xemnas said smiling big.

Roxas cleared his throat. "Uhm, nice to meet you too. It's a nice campus. It's big." Roxas said quietly.

Demyx laughed. "I can't believe you asked him if he liked this place after he practically got his shoulder ripped off and now he is in the principal's office!" Xemnas' smile turned into a frown. He pointed his long index finger towards the door.

"Get out Demyx." He said harshly.

"But!" Demyx began.

"Out!" Xemnas shouted. Demyx got up and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"See you guys later." He opened to the door to leave.

"Wait." Xemnas stopped him. "Before you go be aware that you have two weeks of detention." Xemnas said.

Demyx mouth dropped open. "But I only fought to protect Roxas! You know that!" Demyx protested.

Xemnas shook his head in agreement. "Yes, I know that, but if I didn't punish you then what kind of principal would I be?" Xemnas smiled cocky.

"A good one!" Demyx snorted.

Xemnas frowned. "Demyx I know what you did was in all good deed, but you know violence is prohibited here at Oblivion High. Also don't tell me you didn't expect to get any punishment? I mean you said yourself, 'It's a rush.'" Xemnas smirked lifting an eyebrow. Axel snorted quietly and Roxas smiled.

Demyx narrowed his eyes and turned around to face the door. "Yea, yea, yea. See ya." He let out a groan and walked out the door letting it close behind him.

Xemnas chuckled to himself. "Ok, well Axel for your punishment, you have the same as Demyx."

Axel shrugged and nodded. "Yea, ok."

Roxas looked at Axel frowning. "Sorry man…" He whispered.

Axel shook his head. "Naw, like you said don't worry about it." He winked.

"As you know Zexion went to the hospital to get his nose checked, but he is fine." Xemnas assured. Roxas sighed and Axel grunted.

"Oh by the way, what happened to Xaldin?" Axel asked looking at Xemnas with a serious expression.

"Xaldin will not be with us for about a month. What he did was unacceptable, so we gave him a suspension and he will be visited by the police about." Xemnas said. Roxas was a little surprised. Axel nodded once, he was glad Roxas would be safe for at least a month. Xemnas looked at Roxas. "As for you…"

Axel stood up. "Do not give any punishment to Roxas, nothing was his fault. He didn't lay a finger on Xaldin or anyone." Roxas eyes widened and he looked up at Axel.

"Axel rest assured I'm not giving Roxas any kind of punishment." Axel sat back down not looking Roxas in the face.

Xemnas cleared his throat, focusing on Roxas. "As I was saying, Roxas you will not be punished, but be careful. If you do decide to fight back I will not hold back on punishing you. Violence is strictly prohibited at this school. Even in self defense." Xemnas said strictly.

Roxas nodded. "Yes sir." He said quietly.

"You may go now, school is almost over. You can go ahead and leave if you like. Goodbye." With that he went back into his office.

Axel got up and looked at Roxas. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." He said softly.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked still sitting.

"Would you rather ride the bus?" Axel asked a smirk forming on his lips.

"Uh, no your car is good." Roxas answered quickly.

"Thought so."

* * *

So there is Chapter 3. You like? I hope I didn't go too far on the fight -_-' I thought it was appropriate. I wasn't just going to skip the fight and all of them end up in the principal's office, that would be pointless. Also, yea I plan to have other parings besides AkuRoku, doesn't everyone?;DD

Well please feel free to review. I love reviews:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Ok so this is like a week and three days late, but I've been very very busy! I really am sorry! I was dead tired from AZ last Monday. Also I wasn't even hardly finished typing it. I just got done typing it a few minutes ago. I skimmed through it quickly for errors, not giving it my best so there might be some errors, sorry. -.-' Anyway I wrote more this time, even though it might not look like it, but I did! Chapter five might also take a while...._BUT,_

**WARNING: Slight Lemon;D**

I told you there would be!

Oh yea! Those who have left review's thanks so much! Sorry I haven't responded, like I said busssyyyy. From now on I will respond! If I don't....shoot me:D

Anyway's I hope you enjoy and once again I'm sorry!

* * *

A month had a passed since the first day of school, a month without Xaldin that is. Roxas was actually enjoying school now. No one had bothered him since the event that happened on the first day. Even the pink haired freak and the guy that looked like he should be like thirty hadn't bothered him. Whenever he saw them in the hallway they would just glare at him and growl. They never bothered to do anything to him. Also Axel kept a good eye on Roxas, when he wasn't around he would have Demyx or Zexion watch him. Roxas thought it was pretty pointless since Xaldin wasn't around, but he didn't really mind. He and Axel had become close. They were pretty much best friends now; they were around each other when possible. Axel would pick Roxas up for school and take him home every day. Roxas had even become close with Demyx and Zexion.

Every Friday night Roxas, Axel, and Zexion would go to Ziggy's to see Demyx play. Demyx had become the official lead guitar for KZ-62, they made him start coming to all the practice's until they finally thought he was so good that they made him permanent. Of course Demyx wouldn't stop talking about it for a week.

As for Zexion his nose had almost completely healed, he had to go to the doctor once a week but that was about it. The day after the fight he was sitting in the cafeteria when Demyx came running in bashing through people to get to him. You can about guess what Demyx did when he saw the huge bandage over Zexion's nose. Zexion had to calm him down, he was dragging so much attention that the whole cafeteria was staring and whispering. Since then Demyx has been glued to Zexion's side, well until they had to go to separate classes. Zexion figured that Demyx thought it was his own fault for letting him get hurt, but Zexion wasn't going to say anything, all that matter was he knew it wasn't Demyx's fault. Also Demyx had become very gentle towards Zexion. He would always have him hands on Zexion, stroking his back with feather like touches, or his fingers would intertwine with Zexion's just slightly. When he noticed what he was doing he would always jerk his hands away and never look at Zexion. Zexion could always see the light pink that would spread on the dirty blonde's snow white cheeks. The younger teen never thought anything of it; it was as if he didn't _want_to think anything of it. He knew that Demyx was afraid of him getting hurt again, and he just wished Demyx would be his old self around him again, he missed it.

~.~

_Only a couple of more days…_Roxas thought on the way to school with Axel. Xaldin would be returning from suspension in a few days and Roxas was becoming agitated.

"Would you stop that?" Axel smirked looking at the road while driving.

Roxas turned his head to look at him. "Huh?"

"Your leg." Axel spat not meaning too.

Roxas looked down and noticed his leg shaking rapidly. "Oh…" He replied softly stopping the motion. He couldn't help that he was nervous. First thing Xaldin will do is look for Roxas and kill him for sure this time when Axel and the others aren't around.

"Thanks." Axel said glancing at Roxas from the corner of his eye. "What's your problem anyway?" He asked focusing on the road.

"…" Roxas didn't want to tell Axel, he figured that he would think he is just some little pussy.

Axel looked at Roxas. "Are you not going to tell me? Seriously it's fine, you can tell me, were friends aren't we?" He said smiling his crooked smile. Roxas always loved seeing that smile. It was such a pleasant smile, it made him feel like everything was ok. He knew whenever Axel decided to get a girlfriend he would use that smile all the time to make her happy. Roxas always seemed to think about that, he knew that Axel would get a girlfriend sooner or later, he wondered why he didn't have one now, and he could get practically any girl he wanted. Thinking about this made Roxas feel jealous, he wanted Axel for himself. He just figured if Axel didn't have a girlfriend he could have him all the time, it's not like Roxas has ever had a _real _friend before, Axel had been his first and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't know how to comprehend without being with Axel, it has only been a month, but he couldn't help it Axel had been so nice to him the first day and helped him. Axel was his best friend. "Helloooo, Roxasss?" Axel was waving his free hand back and forth in front of Roxas' face.

Roxas blinked coming back to reality. "Huh...What..?"

Axel put his hand back on the steering wheel and chuckled. "Man, you're out of it. What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Oh…um nothing really, it's just that Xaldin's suspension is over in a few days and…" Roxas said murmured not finishing his sentence.

Axel laughed a joy filled laugh. "That's all that's bothering you?" He asked chucking.

Roxas turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Axel. "It's not funny Axel. He will probably want to kill me when he gets back!" Roxas yelled balling his fist into the seat.

Axel stopped laughing and looked at Roxas and smiled gentle. "Don't worry Rox; us guys won't let Xaldin hurt you." Axel eyes were so soft; Roxas couldn't help but stare into them. "Besides, if he did do something he would probably get kicked out. Do you know how many times that guy has gotten into trouble for fighting? Seriously he's not that much of a dumbass; I doubt he wants to get kicked out. I mean I don't know, maybe he does but-"

"Axel. I get it, ok? I'm going to be fine as long as you're with me." Roxas huffed.

Axel had turned his head to stare out the windshield. "Good. Roxas, I won't let anything happen to you again." His voice was so sincere. It made Roxas slightly surprised.

Roxas looked at Axel and forced a smile. "….yea thanks Axel…"

Axel stuck his hand out and ruffled Roxas' soft golden locks. "No problem kid." He smiled looking ahead.

~.~

Axel and Roxas got to school an hour early because Axel had to make up a test and sure as hell he wasn't going to stay after school. Roxas told him that he was going to Chemistry early since he always seemed to get lost once the bell rang. There wasn't anyone in the hallway this early, hell there wasn't anyone at school this early in the morning. Roxas didn't know why he had come with Axel in the first place; I mean what is he going to do at seven in the morning at _school_?

Roxas walked down the west wing of the building towards the science hall. He finally found his classroom and opened the door to peak in and see if Vexen had gotten to school yet. Every muscle in Roxas' body froze into place. His eyes were glued into the room. The lights were off in the classroom and it was dark, but Roxas sure could see what was taking place in Vexen's classroom.

Vexen was sitting on the front of his desk, his lab coat pushed down to his waist. His mouth was open slightly, his head to the side and he was making soft mewing noises. Marluxia had the older male's shirt pushed up to his neck while he was placing soft butterfly kisses on Vexen's abdomen on chest. Marluxia started to kiss his stomach with open mouth kisses, letting his tongue slip out every now and then. Vexen let out a low moan and gripped the sides of the desk. Pleasure was rushing through him tremendously just from the light touched teen was giving him. He couldn't believe Marluxia was being so gentle and loving. Most teens are so sexual frustrated that he would be getting penetrated in ass right about now, but no Marluxia was being so slow and clam. He figured Marluxia was being slow because he wanted him to start begging for more. Yea, he was pretty sure that was the case. _Why didn't they do this somewhere in private?_Vexen groaned internally.

"Ma-mar…luxia, sto-p." Vexen said into between sharp breathes. "Ah!" Vexen felt Marluxia's tongue graze over his hardened nipple.

He let go of the older male's nipple biting it gently and looked up. "Do you really want me to stop?" He smirked. He continued to suck and bite Vexen's nipples harder.

"Ah…" Vexen threw his head back closing his eyes, pleasure coursing through him.

The younger teen looked up and smiled. "Didn't think so." He sucked on Vexen's perked nipples once more and began to suck every inch of his chest leaving dark red marks. Vexen started panting.

Roxas was disgusted, this was beyond wrong. He wanted to run, run far away and act like this forbidden scene never happened, but he couldn't look away.

Marluxia licked around Vexen's navel then dipped his tongue in. "Stop teasing…" Vexen managed to get out through sharp pants. The pink haired teen kissed the older man right above his waist line. Vexen suddenly felt the lack of tongue and lips grazing his skin. He opened his eyes slightly to find Marluxia looking up at him. "W-what?" Vexen asked looking at Marluxia. His eyes were looked so gentle; his lips were formed into sweet smile. Vexen averted his eyes feeling self conscious. Such a beautiful man was giving him such pleasure and not even thinking twice about it.

Marluxia barely kissed Vexen enough to where he could fill his breath on his skin. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

"What?!" Vexen exclaimed shocked. Marluxia began to slide up the blonde's body towards his face. Vexen moaned at the friction that was rubbing against his hardened member. Marluxia was only a few inches away from the older male's face.

"You are…" He whispered. Vexen's nostrils were filled with a sweet smell from the gorgeous male's breath.

"How the hell can you think that?" Vexen scoffed. "Have you heard what the kids in this school say?"

Marluxia frowned. "Their wrong, I don't care what they say."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Just stop. I knew we shouldn't have begun this. You're just mocking me." Marluxia growled and kissed Vexen hard. Fortunately for Marluxia, Vexen's mouth was opened from finishing his sentence so he didn't have to pry his way into Vexen's mouth. He began to attack Vexen's tongue sucking on it furiously. Vexen let his shocked eyes slowly close and leaned into the kiss. He let passion take over. Marluxia explored the older man's mouth, sucking and probing every inch. He rubbed his tongue over the other male's teeth sucking, letting his tongue roam where it pleased. Vexen groaned, grabbing onto Marluxia's shirt bringing him as close as possible. Marluxia forced Vexen to lie back on the desk never breaking the wet kiss. Vexen wrapped his legs around Marluxia's waist not wanting the moment to end. Marluxia broke away leaving a trail of saliva between the two. Vexen whimpered at the lost and looked at Marluxia with desperate eyes. Marluxia rubbed his face gentle taking in his beautiful features.

"Shh…don't worry, I'm not done yet." Marluxia purred. He slowly lowered himself back down to Vexen's waist. Vexen moaned once again from the friction that was crossing his extremely hard shaft. Marluxia smirked and kissed the older male's clothed member.

"Ah! Don't!" Vexen sat up wide eyed trying to push Marluxia away from him.

Marluxia grabbed Vexen's wrist and forced him to lie back. "Don't you want to feel good Vexen?" He asked seductively. He placed a swift kiss on Vexen's still clothed member once more. He slowly unzipped and unbuttoned Vexen's pants. He let his finger draw circles over the older male's underwear. He was in awe by the bulge that was trying to poke through. He heard Vexen hiss at the touch. He gentle pulled Vexen's underwear down letting the pulsing organ out. Vexen let his head fall back. The cold air hitting his member felt incredible.

Roxas on the other hand wanted to puke. He felt overly disgusted. Why did his body not want to move?

Marluxia wrapped his fingers around the shaft and began to pump slowly. "Beautiful…" He eyed the blushed organ.

"Please…" Vexen begged. _Am I begging? _

The younger man smiled while lowering his head, his mouth opened slightly ready to take in everything.

"nnn…" Vexen could feel the Marluxia's breath tickling his slit. Vexen's eyes shot open. "Ahh!" Marluxia took the whole thing into his mouth. All he could feel was Marluxia's hot, moist muscle teasing and sucking him. He closed his legs without thinking, trapping Marluxia's head in between his thighs. Marluxia made an annoyed grunt taking Vexen's legs spreading them farther than before not letting them move. He bobbed his head up and down teasing every inch of the man's member. He was enjoying lust-filled groans and mews he was getting from the older man. He liked making an older man feel pleasure like no other. He let go of the man's shaft and slid his tounge between his balls. He began to suck and nip at the sensitive flesh making Vexen cry out. Vexen became more vocal with every nip and suck.

Marluxia put one of his hands Vexen's mouth. He let go of his balls and looked up the male. "Do you want to get caught?" Vexen's face was flushed; his eyes were filled with lust. He shook his head slowly. "Then be quite." Marluxia purred.

Marluxia went back pleasure Vexen by dipping his tounge into the slit. He let his tounge lick back and forth swirling it a few times before closing his lips on the head and began to suck. Vexen grabbed onto Marluxia's hand which was still on his mouth and groaned loudly. Marluxia had finally found the older blonde's weak point and he was rather pleased. Vexen began to thrust his hip up into the actions the teen was doing. Marluxia began to deep throat him while he started to hum. Liquid began to seep out slowly and Marluxia licked every drop up. Vexen felt his climax coming soon. He grabbed onto the teen's hand and began to struggle.

"Mnn!" Vexen tried his best to get Marluxia's hand off his mouth.

Marluxia looked up at Vexen. "Are you about to cum?" He snickered. Vexen nodded, tears were forming at his eyes. "Vexen, I want to taste you…" He whispered looking at Vexen's weeping member. Marluxia took the older man's shaft all the way into his mouth and began to suck harder than before. He brought his hands to his balls and began to knead them, pinching at the soft flesh. He slid his tongue over Vexen's slit, twirling it with delight.

Vexen began to pant rapidly, thrusting his hips up and holding onto the desk for dear life. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head. God it felt so good.

Marluxia deep throated him once more probing harder and harder until Vexen let out a _very _vocal, shaky moan and came fully into Marluxia's mouth. Marluxia swallowed every last bit of it. It tasted salty yet stale, but he loved it. Marluxia let go of the limp member and crawled up so he was eye level with Vexen. He gave him a soft, chaste kiss and smirked. Vexen was breathing heavily and was half dazed.

"How was that?" He grinned.

Vexen blushed and smiled bashfully. "Amazing…" He whispered.

Marluxia chuckled. "Come on lets go before someone comes." He suggested.

Vexen slid off the desk and held onto it. His legs were trembling and he glared at Marluxia. "This better not last for long!" He hissed. Marluxia just laughed and helped him balance.

~.~

Roxas was running. He didn't know where he was running to, but he was getting as far away from Vexen's room as possible. He was disgusted, he felt dirty for watching what had just happened. People were starting to enter the school; they watched Roxas as he ran down the hallway. Roxas ran into a bathroom that he had just happened to see and went into the stall and sat down. By now he was beyond panicking. _Why the hell couldn't I move?! _He yelled internally.

He was sitting Indian-style on the toilet, his head resting on the wall behind him. He couldn't believe what he just saw; images of the two kept swarming through his head. He shifted to get comfortable and let out a low groan. His eyes widened, a shiver of pleasure went through his body. "What the…?" He looked down and saw his pants were a too little tight. "No…" He was hard, not fully hard, but he was getting there. He hadn't realized it while he was running because he was so busy to get away from the class room.

_How can I be hard?!_ He was on the verge of crying. _Something like that…_

He slowly brought his hand up and gently placed it over his clothed member, and started to rub. "Ah…" His eyes were squinted looking down at what his hand was doing. It was like he had no control over it. It was so disgusting, being hard by watching two men practically getting it on. Especially when he didn't like homosexuals in the first place, but he needed a release and fast.

By now it was fully erect and he was rubbing faster. His legs were spread wide open and he had his head tilted back, his mouth slightly open moaning lightly. He stopped rubbing himself to unzip his pants. He let them fall to the ground, along with his boxers and started at his shaft. He slipped his fingers around it and began to pump slowly. "Mnn!" He threw his head back and let out a rather loud moan. He held onto the side of the toilet and slowly began to fasten his pace.

Roxas continued to pleasure himself not trying to think about what had happened. He didn't really feel like jacking off to something like that, even though that was the thing that got him hard in the first place. His blonde locks were now stuck to his forehead from where he had been sweating. Roxas finally let go of the toilet seat and snuck his free hand down towards his balls and began to fondle them, letting his fingers twirl. He would squeeze them making seductive mew's escape his throat. His took his hand that was busy pumping his shaft and let his thumb glide over his slit just barely. It made him jerk, such pleasure was coursing through him, and at the same time he felt as if he was going to puke.

Roxas eyes shot wide open when he heard the bathroom door open. He took his hand away from his balls and slapped it across his mouth. He couldn't help it; he was still pumping himself, letting his fingers squeeze tighter and thrusting faster. His hand was preventing the groans from coming out. He let his hips match each thrust.

Whoever was in the bathroom didn't seem to notice he was in there. They were now washing their hands. Roxas couldn't help it; he dropped his hand and let out a low moan.

"Whoa man, can't you do that at home?" The voice mocked. Roxas eyes widened and he stopped the movements with his hand. He knew that voice.

"Axel…" Roxas groaned lust-filled not meaning too. _Oh no…_

Axels' eyes widened with disgust. "What the hell?!" He spat surprised. Roxas wanted to stop so bad, Axel is going to hate him. It's not like he is masturbating to him, it's just Axel was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Hey!" Axel was furious; he started walking towards the stall. Roxas looked up at the door. He was in such a hurry before; he forgot to lock the door. It was closed just enough so no one could see in.

Axel kicked the door open. His eyes widened. Roxas was sitting on the toilet, pants and boxers wrapped around his ankles, legs wide open. His messy blonde locks were mattered to his forehead. His cerulean blue eyes were filled with tears, his face was extremely flushed and he was panting. One hand was resting on his hip while the other…

"Roxas…" Axel whispered. Roxas eyes widened, his explanation was stuck in his throat. His stomach was churning and he still hadn't came yet, so of course he was still standing right up….in front of Axel of all people. "Roxas…what?" Axel couldn't stop staring at Roxas, his eyes were so sad, he couldn't look away. Roxas jumped up and pulled his pants and boxers up as quickly as he could. He ignored the shiver that went through his body when the fabric from his boxers rubbed him swiftly, he didn't care he just wanted to get away from Axel.

"Roxas I'm…" Axel began. Roxas shoved passed the astonished teen and ran out of the bathroom. He was again running through the hallway, this time towards the entrance of school. He was going home, he didn't care if it took him forever, and he didn't feel like seeing Axels' face for a long time. He had never felt so sick in his life.

"Roxas, Wait!" Roxas could hear Axel chasing after him, which made him run faster. His heart was beating furiously and his legs were aching, not to mention the extremely uncomfortable weight between his legs. But he kept running until he was out of the school. Axel stopped to catch his breath at the entrance and watched the small blonde run down the street in the direction towards his house.

"Roxas…"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, bet you weren't expecting Marluxia and Vexen now where ya? Haha yea, hope I didn't disappoint. I actually like those two and my friend said I had to have some "scandal" between a teacher and a student, which resulted in Marluxia and Vexen. Also Roxas masturbating wasn't suppose to make him a pervert _at all. _I mean would you really want to walk around school with a frikkin boner in your pants? I wouldn't.

I hope the _slight _lemon was good enough for you guys, even though you were probably expecting AkuRoku or Zemyx, but that will come soon enough. This is a **AKUROKU** fic after all!

Anyways, review3! This time I will respond;D


End file.
